I've Been a Bad, Bad Girl
by Julia Poprocks
Summary: Is that the truth or are you lying Yumi?
1. The Snub

**Hey All! Okay so I'm not exactly sure if the title fits with the story(XD)...but I couldn't think of a good title and this line from a Fiona Apple song just popped into my head! lol So here goes with my first Code Lyoko Fict! **

**I'm finally breaking out of my One-Shot rut! :celebrates: Yay!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I've Been a Bad, Bad Girl**

Ulrich walked out of the school building, his eyes looking directly at the bench by habit alone, there really was no other interesting place to look at, the bench was where his friends were. And sometimes, Yumi. Oh and there she is right now. Ulrich stopped with on foot on each step and just gawked at her hair shimmering in the sunlight. She was beauty itself to him and even though she always hung out with them at lunch, it was still a surprise to see her there before him. She was talking to Jeremy and laughing Ulrich smiled, she seemed to be...glowing, in his eyes at least.

At this time Odd walked out of the building surprised to see his friend frozen in such a strange stance.

"What is this a Xana thing...?" he said quietly to himself as he stared at Ulrich while walking down the steps to stand in front of the boy, he looked behind himself to see what Ulrich might be gawking at the he saw Yumi.

"Oh I understand now.." He said to himself as he looked back at Ulrich and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey. Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Odd said with a big grin.

As Ulrich came out of his daze he, at first, didn't even know where he was! But once he saw Odd he soon remembered everything.

"What..? Uh... Oh knock it off Odd!!"

Odd took a step forward to stand next to Ulrich then looked in Yumi's direction pretending to be looking for what Ulrich had been gazing at.

"Eh... So what was so interesting anyway?"He said following with a snicker.

"Lets just go to lunch!" Ulrich snapped as he pushed Odd off the side and started walking towards the bench.

Odd just laughed and put his hand behind his head.

"Lunch..? Now _that's_ interesting!" He then looked up to see Ulrich walking away then ran after him.

"Hey Ulrich wait up! I was only kidding!"

-----

Ulrich took his last few steps then stopped a few feet in front of the bench. Jeremy and Yumi were deep in a conversation of sorts and Ulrich wasn't sure if he should interrupt or not, so he just stood there and kicked the ground with his foot for a bit, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Odd was standing next to Ulrich using him as support as he slouched over to catch his breath from running after him.

"What's up today Ulrich? Can't take a joke?" he said between short breaths.

Odd speaking brought the attention to Jeremy and Yumi that they were not alone anymore, they both looked over to the boys and just stared for a few seconds. Jeremy snapped out of it first, and smiled at the two.

"Hello guys!"

"Hey Einstein! Hey Yumi! We intruding on something?"

"Oh No.. We just didn't notice you guys where there."

"Yeah, we must've been too into our conversation." Yumi said casually while smiling at Odd.

It seemed to be just regular chit chat for the group, except for one little thing, someone was being ignored.

"H-hey Yumi." Ulrich said tentatively, wondering if he was invisible or something, she hadn't even looked at him yet.

Yumi made her eyes move to look at his, she seemed almost annoyed that he had asked for her attention.

"Oh...hey Ulrich. Guess I didn't see you there..." she said flatly. Then she stood up while grabbing Jeremy's wrist, "C'mon Jeremy, lets go check on Aelita!" She ran off dragging the confused boy behind.

"What was that about?" Ulrich said while watching the two run off, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I don't know.. maybe she needs to talk to a girl.."

Ulrich looked back to Odd and raised an eyebrow. "With Jeremy..?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Odd shrugged. " Eh. I dunno.... now c'mon lets go get lunch."

"Odd! She totally snubbed me! And all you can think about is food?!"

"Woa! Ulrich I don't know what's gotten into you today but you need to relax..." Odd said while putting his arm around his friend's shoulders to reassure him. "Okay..?"

Ulrich let out a deep sigh and dropped his head. "Yeah... I guess you're right.."

"Of course I'm right! Now lets go get some food before its all gone." He said as the duo began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"How could it be? _You're_ not there yet.." Ulrich said chuckling.

Odd laughed. "Hey.. that was pretty good. Finally starting to learn from me, huh?"

"haha.. _Sure Odd_." Ulrich said, then looked back behind him to see Yumi opening the door to the dorm building way across campus.

Yumi felt a reason to pause, then she looked up to see Ulrich looking back at her, the wind slightly played with the tips her hair, she frowned and then ran into building, the door slowly closing behind her.

Ulrich frowned and looked forwards again.

_'What's gotten into her..?'_ He thought.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What has gotten into Yumi? (shrugs) I dunno... lol Guess we'll all just have to wait 'till the next update. heheh. **

**Thank-you for reading! (HUG)**

**Oh! And dun forget ta review please...(holds up a kitten w/sad kitten eyes) Awwwww how can you refuse...? **

**heheh(grins) **


	2. The Kiss

**Hey guys! Thank-you soooo much for all the reviews!(HUG) This is my first story to get more than 3 reviews!XD Yay! **

**So, here's a little Thanks-giving gift to you sweet reviewers! A personal response from me! heheh**

**StarRobin4everandever - Your Welcome! **

**Little Vili - Yes I feel the same way about suspense. lol It just seemed like a good place to stop and take a break.**

**Diamond-Halo - I'm glad ya think its promising. I was trying to make a nice introduction, but as I look back on it, it kinda seems long and uninteresting until they very end. lol**

**Courtney - lol! I'd die too if Jeremie and Yumi ever (actually) got together! - I freeked out during that eppie when she started flirting with him! XD**

**Curingangelx3 - Hmm.. yes.. I'm in the mood to just twist things up for a bit, but I'll give away the secret to ya. (whispers) it is a Yumi x Ulrich fict. Whee**

**stargirl - Hey! You're in luck. I actually do feel like writing more and not just giving up like usual. XD;**

**Twilight-Chan - All I can say is thank-you for reviewing when you've only seen like maybe one and a half eppies of Code:Lyoko!! (That's a good friend Ya'll!) **

**UniqueWolfLover - I'm glad ya love it. Yay! I totally had to update or else I'd let a bunch of ppl down like you! that's bad.**

**Stefanie Johnson - Well, you've waited and now ya get to find out what _is_ going on w/Yumi. Yay!**

**UlrichAndYumi4Ever - I shall continue!! Heheh**

**Iwo Jima Fallen one - The bigger question is "has she done _anything?"_ lol**

**Cor-Cor - Don't worry. I never intended to have it be a one-shot. **

**Aelita Lyoko th 2nd - Mushyness..? Hmm.. Maybe...(grins) heheh!**

**aznBLONDE xD - Thank-you soo much! (hug)**

**Everyone gets a big (HUG) And a "Thank-You!!"**

**Aye! I forgot a disclaimer last Chapters! Whoops.. eheheh. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Code: Lyoko. Maaaan! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: **

Yumi paced up and down Jeremie's room , mumbling things to herself, tapping her fists on the side of her head, as if she was trying to beat a reason out of her head. Why? Why had she acted like that?

Jeremie sat at his computer waiting for it to connect to Lyoko.

"You know, I don't mind having an excuse to see Aelita...but I was kind of hungry. We always could have gone to the factory afterschool and saw her in..." He turned around to see Yumi in her angry pacing state. "...person... "

He got up and walked to be right in front of her.

"Okay Yumi. What is it? "

Yumi stopped and looked into the eyes of her friend, then looked somewhere else in the room.

"Well, I don't know... I mean..Well, did you see the way I treated Ulrich? It was like I didn't want to see him! When.. I did! I was waiting for him to get there, and then he got there and I didn't even want to look at him! I don't know what's wrong with me." Yumi sat down on the bed with her head between both hands and sighed.

Jeremie blinked at first, just taking in all the information that had been throw at him. "uhm..." Just as he was about to say.. something, Aelita cheerfully popped in on the screen.

"Hey Guys!" She observed her friends and noticed the depressed Yumi and the confused Jeremie which made her drop her cheerfulness.

"Is everything all right?" she said in a worried tone.

Jeremie turned and walked back to the computer talking with a hushed voice.

"Hey Aelita... Its seems like we're having some "Ulrich" problems, if you get what I mean..."

Aelita smiled and winked at Jeremie, then she looked past him to Yumi.

"Yumi... how long have you liked Ulrich?"

Yumi shrugged. "I guess over a year now.."

"And how long has it been since you almost kissed him?"

"What?! You guys almost kissed?!" Jeremie interrupted.

Yumi's head flipped straight up and towards Aelita. "Aelita!! You're not supposed to talk about that in front of him!" She pointed back to Jeremie.

Aelita just giggled. "Well, if he knows you like Ulrich, then why does it matter if knows this?"

"Its been a few months..." Yumi said flatly as she dropped her arm.

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what..?" Yumi and Jeremie both said as they looked up to Aelita with questioning faces, they couldn't even guess what she might be getting at.

"Maybe you're just sick of waiting for you two to finally go out and be a couple!"

"I never thought of it that way... it could be I guess. but... how can I fix that."

"Well.... You'll have to make him _jealous_."

"_Jealous..?_ Aelita have you been taping into the web and watching movies again..?"

Aelita just grinned as her response.

----------------

In the cafeteria Ulrich found it to be a quiet time to reflect on all the details of what had happened. Did he say the wrong thing, or something? He really couldn't figure it out, unless she really just never liked him, but that seemed crazy he had too much proof, although once looked back on it all seemed questionable to him, but... the kiss! Of course! She had too like him! Although that was a few months again... nevertheless he just couldn't believe that she had moved on. Maybe, maybe it was a X.A.N.A thing! T-that's it. Blame it on good old X.A.N.A!

"I don't like this...." Ulrich said while stabbing at his food as he was resting his head on his other hand.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll have it then." Odd said with his mouth full as he reached over the table to grab Ulrich's plate.

"ODD!" Ulrich yelled annoyed as he dropped his arm and let his head fall on it.

"What..?"Odd swallowed as he watched Ulrich's performance. "Oh.. this wasn't about the food?"

Ulrich shook his head while his forehead was still resting on his arm.

"Well alright, then spill."

Ulrich lifted up his head and looked at his friend. " I'm really worried about Yumi... do remember that one time when X.A.N.A kidnapped her and sent back that really messed up Yumi? I mean, she told me to go out with Sissy and....flirted with Jeremie!"

"Yeah... so what's your point?" Odd said before stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Well, what if X.A.N.A.'s done something like that again?"

"I doubt it. X.A.N.A may not be the smartest... but he's not dumb either, I'm pretty sure he'd know better than to pull the same trick twice."

"Yeah.. I guess so.. but then why did../"

"..Speaking of dumb." Odd said while pointing his fork out at someone behind Ulrich.

"Oh Ulrich dear! I'm so glad you haven't left yet!" Sissy said rushing to be at Ulrich's side.

"Please Sissy... now is **not** the time..." Ulrich said while scooting away from her.

"Since when has there ever been a good time for Sissy to bother us..?" Odd said chuckling.

Sissy huffed and glared at Odd. "Since its our anniversary, that's when!" She then happily wrapped her arms around Ulrich's shoulders and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Ah! Knock it off sissy!" Ulrich yelled while trying to pull Sissy off of him.

"Oh Ulrich! Today's the day that we shared our first kiss! Don't you remember?"

Ulrich sighed annoyed. "Yeah.. Well, don't you remember we've broken up since then!"

Sissy sighed as she let go of Ulrich and pulled up a chair and sat on it so she was facing him, she then put her finger to the bottom of his chin and gentle pulled to make him look at her, she then look deep into his eyes and talk in a soothing voice, which was very not like her.

"Ulrich...haven't you waited long enough for her..? If you two haven't gone out by now, what makes you think there's a chance in the future..? I think its too late."

"Well, of course you think its too late! You've never wanted them to go out." Odd interrupted.

Sissy gave Odd a 'you stay out of this' glare then looked back to Ulrich. "She's moved on...shouldn't you too then?" She whispered.

Usually Ulrich would never believe a word that Sissy said, but today, the way that Yumi had been acting, all the words formed and struck a painful nerve, he looked at her trying to fight the pain yet slowly giving in.

At this time Yumi and Jeremie walked into the Cafeteria talking loudly and laughing about Aelita's silly scheme.

"I think you should keep Aelita _away_ from movies!" Yumi laughed.

"Yes...they do seem to confuse her about what **life** really is like." Jeremie laughed, then looked up to see Yumi frozen, she was staring at the scene of Ulrich and Sissy, not too far ahead of her.

Ulrich had heard Yumi's voice and he slowly turned his head too look at Yumi, but instead of smiling he just gave her a cold stare, then looked back to Sissy and kissed her.

**-------------------------**

**Whoo! Drama! Okay Okay!! So please no flames! All I can say is have a little faith in me. Please...? begs I won't disappoint you I promise!!**

**Until Next Update!(HUG)**


	3. How Odd

**StarRobin4everandever- Thank-you! So I'm actually not even sure exactly what Aelita meant. lol But she uh...probably meant Jeremie just cause he was right there. XD**

**hilda - (frowns) I don't mean to be disgusting and I dun wanna break anybody's heart! I fix. I fix! It just might take some time. Can you wait? Please...(hopeful eyes)**

**Little Vili - Heheh.. aren't cliff hangers fun though? lol Thank- you and yeah I just had this random idea of what Aelita does with all her free time in Lyoko and watching movies seemed funny, so I kept it.**

**animesk8ergirl - Thank -you! I'm glad ya like it. (smiles)**

**now or never - Ulrich might be doing that... I guess you'll just hafta read this chapter to find out. (grins) heheh**

**Courtney - I've never been called an 'evil nutter' before. XD Anyway, thank-you for trusting me and understanding. I swear I am _sooo_ not an Ulrich/Sissy fan, it just needed to happen in my story - either that or it was a side effect from the turkey..? XD and yeah I'm sure my title _has_ helped with catching more ppls attention than usual! lol!**

**CAT GIRL - Yes, yes you got me there. BUT!(raises hand up w/pointed index finger) You've just gotta believe that Ulrich was _that_ hurt, cause see, I believe that sometimes ppl do dumb things when they're hurt, and that's what that kiss was. Plain and simple: heartbroken stupidity. lol**

**UlrichAndYumi4Ever - Oh! You mean the almost kiss from the real eppie "Routine"(which is my fav. eppie btw. heheh) XD See I was all blonde and confused thinking that you thought like.. he almost kissed her in my story...Okay now that I've gotten that straightened out... Yes! Ulrich and Yumi should be together! What's going on here!? Where was the break in communication between the two!? AHHHH!! Oh..uh... sorry. Its not too good when even the author starts freekin'out, eh? Well, I'm done now. XD **

**Hey, I dun care what _day_ you review, I only care that you _do_ review. So Thank-you! (smiles)**

**tHe 0nE aNd 0nLy - Yeah Sissy seems to be on like everyone's bad list, but that wasn't my fault, she was already on there! lol Well, this is my first _chapter_ story but I do have a few random one-shots. (if ya wanna check'em out they're in my profile (winks) but I am _soo_ not like, self-advertising right now..XD) Anyway! So Thank -you! I think it so cool that you love it so much! lol I still blame the turkey! Hmm... Not so sure about what to blame for this chapter, though.XD Oh! And about reviewing, what I said to _UlrichAndYumi4Ever_ applies to you too - And everybody who reviews! Actually.**

**The 13th Pearl - Thank-you! Yeah.. I'm just a crazy person who likes to mix things up.**

**Samantha: Wow. Thank-you! All I can say is I have a big imagination and I'm not afraid to blindly follow it to where-ever it takes me. lol And yea... paying attention in English class always helps a bit. I wish I had paid _more_ attention...seriously.**

**mizZ hypocrite 101 - Not drugs - Turkey! XD I'm glad ya love it! And, no worries, I'll keep updating. (smiles)**

**Lilyana Turner - Yes that's right. Hate Sissy and not me. XD Sorry I'm very slow at updating... updating in 24 hours would be like... a miracle in my case. lol But Don't get discouraged until its been like 3 months or something... XD But I promise that won't happen!!!**

**Twilight-Chan - Yes, Drama. Heheheh.. Funny how I HATE drama in real life, yet I love pushing characters to the edge of drama where they're like just about to fall to their emotional death! Then, magically, everything gets all better and happy again! XD**

**fallen part of the darkness - XD! That is soo great! So great I'm using it! Well, to a certain extent! but still, Thanks!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter is dedicated to _fallen part of the darkness_ . And that is because of his or her very recent review which has helped me get over my complete braindeadness to this fict. with her wonderfully amusing suggestion. XD **

**_fpotd_ you get the dedication, a big (hug), and....some mochi ice cream! :D Yum! (runs to the freezer to get some)**

**Thank-You all! (HUG)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Code: Lyoko. yeah, you heard me....**

**Lets go on with the chapter! (sing-song-ish)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: **

Tears started to well up in Yumi's eyes and she stared at Ulrich and Sissy, she had heard that this had happened once before and, yes that hurt but she was able to cover it up with anger. But to see it, to actually** _see_ **it and have no control over it, her heart was broken, to say the very least. She stood there until she couldn't handle it anymore, then she turned around and quickly ran out of the cafeteria. Jeremie shook his head and quietly left after her.

Ulrich broke the kiss seconds after Yumi left, he dropped his head and smacked it with the palm of his hand.

"What have I done...?" He mumbled to himself and then stood up.

"Sissy, that...Well what I'm trying to say is.." He looked up at Sissy and noticed that she was quiet flushed and still in shock. He sighed, "Oh what's the use..." he threw his hands down and walked away.

Odd, now silent, watched Ulrich walk away with his eyes, then stood up taking his tray with him, he looked down at Sissy.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Sissy, that was low, even for _you_." Odd pushed his chair up to the table with his foot making a loud screeching sound against the floor, then walked off after Ulrich, but Sissy didn't hear him, she was still in a daze.

The rest of the school day went pretty normal, both Ulrich and Yumi used their class time to brew on their feelings and emotions they had had throughout the day and beating themselves up for all the stupid things they had done. By the end of the last period they had both decided that the only way to work this out was to actually talk to eachother. The bell rang and they jumped out of their seats and ran out the door towards the other persons classroom hoping to catch one another before _she left for home_ or before _he ran off to hid in his dorm room_.

So there they were running through the crowd of students when at last they were looking at eachother face to face with the same expression. Time slowed down, everything around them turned black and white and they where the only two left in color, caught in a gaze, they had traveled to another world where they where the only inhabitants, but then everything shattered from the pitch of one girls voice.

"Ulrich!!" Sissy yelled as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him squeezing so tightly it made him lose his breath. "I'm so glad you chose me!"

All hope fell from Yumi's face, she adverted her eyes from the painful scene in front of her to see Odd walking up behind them rolling his eyes at Sissy stupidity, she then remembered Aelita's scheme of making Ulrich jealous and she decided why not? If worse came to worse Odd was probably the better guy for her anyway. Well, she wasn't exactly sure if that was true, but it was what she told herself anyhow. She smiled at Odd then walked right past Ulrich to greet him with a big hug.

"Hey Odd!" She said in a chipper voice. "Wanna come down to town with me for some _Ice Cream_." She glanced back at Ulrich then looked back to Odd smiling.

"Uh.. sure Yumi, but are you sure you don't wanna ask-" He was cut off by Yumi.

"Great! Lets go!" Yumi said quickly as she grabbed Odd's hand and ran off flipping her hair as she passed Ulrich.

"Sissy! I didn't 'choose' you! The kiss just.. happen! Now leave me alone!" Ulrich looked up to see Yumi was not in front of him anymore, then he saw Odd and Yumi run past him, he noticed her body language and then that they where holding hands. _Yumi..?_ He thought to himself, trying to figure out why in the world she'd be holding Odd's hand.

"Odd and Yumi are going out?! Why didn't I know this?" Sissy said as she let go of Ulrich. "This is great!"

"What?!" Ulrich yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh.. yeah that's it for now. I blame this chapter on pumpkin pie, and love, angel, music, baby. (gwen stefani's new CD)

Its obvious that its been some time since I've worked on this story, cause it seems like my style has changed a bit, maybe...? Well sorry 'bout that, or sorry if its just awful.But to make it up to you as a New Years Resolution I'm gonna try **really really** hard to update quicker! (crosses fingers)

Okay. Bye bye now. (hug)


	4. No Sense

**Courtney - Thank -you! So, yeah... I just felt like mixing things up cause it can be really fun if its all worked out right. And yes I'm a good person, I just like to give characters hard times because I can. XD**

**fallen part of the darkness - Okay sorry, now I know for sure you're a girl. _fpotd_ is a girl ppl! And don't you guys forget it! Oh uh..sorry I'll calm down.(coughs)XD So, I not sure about the huge Ulrich/Odd fight...buuut I will consider it, especially if a go braindead again. heheh Thanks for reviewing!**

**UlrichAndYumi4Ever - Thanks. So its not too confusing, then? I think I'm starting to confuse myself as to what I want this story to become, but you sooo did not hear that from me. XD**

**Diamond-Halo - Excellent, eh? Cool! It does seem like a pretty perfect set up, now lets hope it actually works. heheh (gasps) A purple marshmallow for me! That is soo cool! Where'd you get it? I mean seriously they don't put purple marshmallows in those multicolored bags of'em. I wonder if its grape flavor.. but nooo I couldn't eat it! Its too special and rare! XD**

**renayumi04 - Uhm.. well you see Yumi was acting all mean to Ulrich and Aelita told Yumi that if she wanted things to work out then she's have to make Ulrich jealous, but both Jeremie and Yumi thought she was crazy so then they go to the cafeteria where Odd is stuffing his face and Ulrich was so hurt that he kissed Sissy and then later Ulrich and Yumi felt awful about their actions so they're were gonna talk and everything was gonna be all happy, but then Sissy came again and ruined it all, so then Yumi was hurt so she saw Odd and decided to try to make Ulrich jealous. Its really pretty simple, see? XD Sorry I couldn't resist... that was fun. :D and yeah.. Sissy has that effect on ppl. We should start a kick Sissy Club which would be right next to the kick Ayeka(TM) club! mwahah**

**Star+Robin4everandever - Heey! That did rhyme! Its kinda funny how I actually didn't notice at first...XD Yes pumpkin pie is scary. Your sister looks dead? Tell her to get more sleep or get a tan... or something... just don't look dead, that's scary like pumpkin pie. what? XD**

**Little Vili - Thank-you for your great compliments! I'm glad I'm still keeping you interested cause for a moment I thought that maybe I had let everyone down with that chapter, something just didn't seem right about it, yet I knew I needed to update before ppl thought I was dead or something. lol But now after reading it over and reading reviews like yours and everyone's, I feel a lot better about it. Thanks again! (hug)**

**t3h OnE aNd OnLy - You are just so cool! I don't know what else to say. lol Okay actually I do. XD**

**Yes I know that it was extremely short, you can smack me for that, and I don't mean to give you insomnia! I'm sorry, I'm sorry its taken so long! Flooding is just plain evil! _Anyway..._Drama's fun! Dun be ashamed of Drama have fun with drama. heheheh! Sooo, I hope ya find a one shot ya like. None of mine seem to be very popular... oh well. I still like'em. But knowing it there's probably just not a lot of freeks out there like me who's taste differ so much as to be able to like Code: Lyoko _and_ Cowboy Bebop. XD So I understand that.**

**Twilight-Chan - Aww...Thankies! (hug) Heheh! Yes this story has been pretty fun to write just for that reason!**

**To Everyone Thank-you! (HUG)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Code:Lyoko... How many times do I gotta say it!**

**(So, Sorry it has taken waaay too long to update, my house got flooded! and I almost lost my computer so its taken a little more time to straighten stuff out, including my own brain just to write a chapter. But this are doing better now, which is very good, So here's da next chappy) **

**And now, its time for da 4th'd Chapter! (said in a Homestar voice)**

**

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Odd. This is fun!" Yumi said while digging her spoon into her sundae.**

"Well yeah, I like ice cream as much as the next guy/"Odd started when Yumi interrupted.

"Noo..Odd. Not 'as much', _more_ than the next guy." Yumi laughed uneasily trying to change the subject before it even started.

"Okay yeah, your right." Odd chuckled then looked up at Yumi with a serious face, so that he almost didn't look like himself. "We're here together as friends and that's fine, but, wouldn't you rather be here with Ulrich? Or has the whole world changed while I was sleeping in history?" He flashed a stupid smile at her.

Yumi looked down and swirled her spoon around in the bowl making a swirl of brown chocolate in the white slightly melted ice cream.

"A few months ago Ulrich and I almost kissed on Lyoko."

Odd's face tensed up from the shock, then turned into confusion.

"Wait...then why..? What?" It was just too much for the poor boys brain to process.

"But well its obvious that he's moved on since then, he and Sissy have kissed twice now!"

"No, you just confused Ulrich and we all know that's a bad idea because then he does something stupid. Which today he did."

"Yeah..? Well, I want to do something stupid too! so we'll at least be equal." She said the last part a little quieter.

Odd smiled nervously, as he started to put the pieces together. "Uh...This has nothing to do with _me_ though, right Yumi?"

"Actually it has everything to do with you Odd." She grinned. "Will you pretend to be my boyfriend? Just until Ulrich comes to his senses, of course."

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend? To make Ulrich jealous?" Odd looked at Yumi like she was insane.

"It was Aelita's idea..." Yumi pouted.

**

* * *

Over at the bench a very odd duo was sitting and uhm..chatting, I guess would be the proper word.**

"I just don't understand! How could I not know they were going out? At least one of them would have told me! There's no questions about Odd - Yumi's a different storyat the moment...She did seem happy to see Odd today - much more than to see me... Oh! What am I talking about! This is insane they can't be going out!" Ulrich monologued while sitting on the back of the bench and flailing his arms around for a more dramatic effect.

"Well, they looked like they were going out and a pictures worth a thousand words they say. So, they must be going out!" Sissy said in an annoyed tone, she wanted him to just accept the fact so he'd finally move onto her. She was sitting on the bench facing towards Ulrich with her elbow against the back and resting her head on her hand.

Ulrich looked down at Sissy gave her a 'quiet you' glare.

"Sissy... that doesn't even make sense!"

"Well, why else would they be holding hands? You don't think Yumi's just faking it to make you jealous or some stupid scheme like that, do you?"

"What? Why would she need to make me jealous? We're better friends than that, she could just talk to me..couldn't she?"

"Can we please stop talking about Yumi!" Sissy growled and stood up with clenched fists.

"Sissy! You're lucky I'm even talking to you, so shut up! I'm trying to think!"

Sissy huffed, at loss for words, then glared at Ulrich as she slowly sat back down on the bench. Ulrich, however had used this time to completely ignore Sissy and ponder more on the whole 'jealousy' issue, he then snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind.

"That's it! I'll make _her_ jealous!"

Sissy groaned then pinched Ulrich's arm.

"Hello Ulrich! If she's going out with Odd then you'd have to go out with Odd to make her jealous, and I don't see _how_ that would make Yumi like _you_ again.."

"GAH!"

Ulrich fell off the back of the bench, making a loud thud, then struggled to pull himself back up hanging hisarms over the back of the bench so he wouldn't fall back down.

"Yet again Sissy. That doesn't make any sense!" He yelled rather loudly so that it echoed through-out the school.

"Well, it makes perfect sense to me!" Sissy yelled back.

"Well, then. Sissy doesn't make any sense!" He said while pushing himself up to stand, then made a face as he tried to figure out what he exactly he meantby that last comment. Sissy sat there quietly and tried to figure it out as well, then looked up to his puzzled face and grinned.

"Oh Ulrich dear! You're too cute to stay mad at!" She giggled as she stood up, jumped over the bench, and glomped him so that they both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ah Sissy!" Ulrich moaned in pain. "Get off me!"

Yumi and Odd just happened to be walking towards the dorm room when they heard the loud thud and looked towards it to see Sissy on top of Ulrich. Yumi fumed a bit then grabbed Odd and pulled him into a kiss, to which Odd quickly pushed her away.

"Yumi! Not in front of Ulrich, do you want meto get killed?" He said in a hushed tone.

Yumi gave Odd a dumb look then jabbed him in the ribs.

"Uh.. I mean! I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow alright?"

"Eight will be perfect Odd." She smiled and hugged him. "Until then." She waved and walked away, and Odd quickly walked to the dorm room.

Sissy and Ulrich had both stopped their fighting to watch this scene. Sissy looked back down at Ulrich.

"There! Now isn't that proof enough?" She demanded.

"Maybe. Now get off me!" He yelled as he pushed Sissy off of him and stumbled to run after Yumi, who was already at the road now. Odd let out his breath as he saw Ulrich running after Yumi and not him, while Sissy yelled about this beingUlrich's "last chance" or something.

"Yumi wait! Are you really going out with Odd now? When did this happen?"

"Hello to you too Ulrich..." She said trying to stay a few steps ahead of him.

"What..? Oh. Hi Yumi." He said while failing to catch up with her.

"It seems like we've both found our true love, eh Ulrich?" She slowed down to let him catch up.

"You're true love? _Odd?"_ Ulrich scoffed as he walked next to her.

"He's funny, caring, and he's not _afraid_ to show his real feelings for me. What more could I want from a guy?" She stopped and turned to look down at him. Ulrich followed her lead and stopped, he looked into her eyes and tried desperately to figure out what **they** were saying to him.

"Well, but..if Odd's so perfect for you then why didn't you know until now?"

Yumi's eyes went cold for a mere second, then she grasped herself quickly again.

"I uh... guess I never gave him a chance before." She crossed her arms.

Ulrich noticed the change but wasn't sure he was reading her right, he thought he knew everything about her yet today she had been acting so weird - he really had no idea what to think of her anymore. After a few moments of silence and staring Yumi finally spoke again.

"Well, I better get home. Lots of homework and all. Bye Ulrich." She said somewhat disappointed as she turned to start walking away, but was stopped by Ulrich grabbing her wrist.

"Yumi I..." Yumi turned her head back and looked at him curiously waiting for him to keep going as her eyes filled with a bit of hope. "I- I'm" he faltered then said quietly. "happy for you and Odd." Even when it was all laid out for him he still couldn't get up the courage to just spit out how much he liked her, what if she really did like Odd, then he'd just look stupid.

Yumi's eyes turned to flames and she spoke quickly while trying to keep her voice at a calm decimal yet failing almost completely.

"Well, I'm **_happy_** for you and Sissy too!" She pulled her wrist back out of his clutch and stormed off.

"What? Yumi wait! I/ahh..."He groaned and laid his forehead on the wall next to him while smacking his fist against it as well.

**

* * *

****Whoo more drama! I guess drama is all I know at the moment. XD** **Oh yeah! I forgot! This chapter is dedicated to _Little Vili_ because I say so. (nods) Yup!  
****_LV_ you get the dedication, a (HUG) and some mochi ice cream! Yay:celebrates: Wheee! **

**Okay ppl. Bye for now! See you next update which, if there are no more natural disasters, will be next Friday! (crosses fingers) (HUG)**


	5. Bad Girl

**Yumi-Ishiyama - No worries, I'll make it work out. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Aya sister of Ayra - Thank you! You're, like, always one of my first reviewers. Your so cool!**

**AguaCristalina - I'm glad you like it! Fun ideas! I love it when my reviewers ramble! heheh**

**SammyPiperYumi - Its beautiful? Wow.. Thanks:D Well, having him apologize would the easy way. heheh Oil on a slip'n'slide..? sounds very messy...and just kinda gross. lol**

**renayumi - Thank ya! Okay ppl ya heard us. The Kick Sissy Club is now open! I'm the president and _renayumi_ 'tis the vice president. Do I have any takers for the activities director? XD**

**pink faerie of earth - Heheh. Yup drama is very fun! Yeah I know I was stretching it with that kiss, but its just one of those things ya gotta try at least once. lol I've finally updated! Yay!**

**ZeldaKing - Are you sure? You can always take that back any time you want. In my opinion _CBZumi's_ story "Un Monde Sans Danger" is the best and should be read by any Code:Lyoko fan! Anyway, I've thought a lot about trying to put a Lyoko scene in the story, the problem is I'm no good at physical fighting scenes so I'm gonna play it safe and not put on in this story. But maybe I'll try to work on my problem and make another story with some fun Lyoko stuff in it. (shrugs) Who knows.**

**Diamond-Halo - SWEET! I got another marshalay! Thank-you!(hug) Pikmin's are so cute! heheh I sure hope this chappys worth another one. (crosses fingers)**

**sakura yama - Wow. Thanks! Yay I'm bored too! We can be bored together! XD**

**Talaya - Thank-you! (hug) I love it when ppl actually like my stuff. It always makes me feel better. :D**

**Yumi1254 - XD! This has to be the most random review I have ever received! I loved it! And I love that you love mah story too! Yay!**

**(hugs) to all reviewers!

* * *

**

**This chappy is dedicated to _Aya Sister of Ayra_ for always reviewing so quickly, and to _Yumi1254_ for the most random review I've ever seen! _ASoA_ and _Y1254 _you two get the dedication, a big (HUG), and some Mochi Ice Cream! YAY! (dances)

* * *

**

**On with Chapter 5!**

**Chap. 5:

* * *

**

Yumi walked up to the table with her bag over her shoulder. "Good Morning Odd!" She said with a smile on her face as she sat across from him and put her bag down. "How's your breakfast?"

"Its...alright would you like some?" Odd said somewhat depressed.

"Nah...I ate at home and besides since when does Odd share his food?" She looked down at his tray and then noticed that he had only been shoving his food around and not eating any.

"Since my best friend stopped talking to me because of something my other best friend has asked me to do. Nothing good can come from this if it backfires, you know?" He said as he pushed the tray away with a look of digust.

Yumi sat there silently thinking of the "talk" she and Ulrich had the day before, she then picked up her bag, stood up, and walked around the table. "Uh...I better go now. Gotta get a good seat in homeroom." She gave Odd a quick hug and then walked back to the door with a sick feeling in her stomach and a very serious look on her face as she whispered. "It already has backfired Odd."

Jeremie walked up to the table after Yumi left, he raised an eyebrow because of the hug, but quickly shook it off and sat down next to Odd. "Hey Odd. So how did the Yumi and Ulrich drama unfold yesterday?"

"You don't want to know Einstein, you don't want to know..." Odd said shaking his head while Jeremie's eyes widened. "Oh no! Don't tell me she actually used Aelita's 'jealousy scheme'!" Odd nodded and Jeremie groaned. "But I thought we both agreed that way things work out in movies never work out the same way in real life! Nobody is kept to a script in real life and you can't always understand ones perspective as easily as in a movie!"

"Boy, you got that right!" Ulrich said as he set his tray down on the table and by the way he responded it was obvious to say that he had only heard the last bit of Jeremie's speech and not the part about Yumi.

Both Jeremie and Odd looked up and laughed uneasily at Ulrich's presence. Ulrich just shook his head and half-smiled at them as he sat down. "Its okay guys, I thought it over last night and I'm okay with Odd and Yumi, its time we both moved on you know? I might even as Emily out." _'Well actually...I'm not okay...but I seemed to have ruined everything yesterday, so I might as well move on.'_ He though to himself.

Odd's face dropped. "What? But don't you like Yumi?"

"Well, I did Odd, but it obviously wasn't enough."

"But..." Jeremie chimed in trying to think of something quickly "...Isn't it kind of soon to just move on to someone else."

"Yumi moved on to someone else, why can't I? What..? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The two blonde boys choked, yes the plan had definitely backfired and they where in deep over their heads.

* * *

Yumi sat leaning her head on the desk and rubbing her forehead with her hand. _'I'm a bad, bad girl..'_ She thought to herself, feeling horrible for what she had done and frantically tried to think of new plan to fix the old plan and failing miserable, she was on the verge of crying when a familiar face walked into the classroom giving her a worried look and sitting in the desk next to her.

"Yumi...uhm are things okay with you and Ulrich?" The girl said in a worried and tentative voice.

"Yumi lifted her head to look at the girl with her own worried face. "How do you know...?" She said knowing there was something this "friend" wasn't telling her.

"Well.."she looked to the window trying to gain up some courage to spit it out, then she looked back to Yumi. "He asked me out on a date, for tonight." She said not smiling.

"Emily...you accepted?" Yumi said trying to stop the tears she was receiving from the thought of her own stupidity.

"He wouldn't let me refuse, and yes...its not like I really _wanted_ to say no he is a great boy, but I know how close you two are and I couldn't understand why he'd be asking me out. I still can't, even though I have accepted."

"What are you trying to say..?" Yumi said not understanding.

"I'm going to stand him up."

"But, that'll break his heart. Emily you can't do that to Ulrich, even if he's not with me I still want him to be happy."

Emily shook her head. "Oh Yumi...no matter what he says, he wants to be with you. You two love each other but are just too afraid to admit it. So here's the plan: We were going to meet outside the dorm room at seven, I believe that was the same time "you and Odd" where supposed to go out." Emily said to Yumi as if she had seen through Yumi scheme from the very beginning. " So be there at seven and talk to him. I know you two are supposed to be together and you'll get though this." Emily smiled then got up and walked back outside of the classroom.

"Wait! Emily, I can't...do this..." Yumi put her head back down on the table. "I'll have to explain the whole thing to him now.." she moaned. "I'm going to be in so much trouble with him.. he probably won't even believe me if he's gone so far as to ask Emily out. Why am I so stupid!" She mumbled to herself as the bell rang.

* * *

**Tis all for now. What fun twist and stuff, eh? Well the next chapter will probably be the last, and I wish I could say it will be done in a week, but I've noticed that in reality no matter what I do it always takes me two to three weeks to update and I'm sorry for that, but please stick with me anyway, I would much appreciate it! (HUG)**

**I even felt so bad about making you guys wait this past time that I wrote a silly little one shot for all you reviewers. Its crazy and a little insane but very fun! It should be up in a few days. So be looking for it! (hug) Bye!**


	6. At Last

**Yumi-Ishiyama - Thankies! Its a good thing you're sticking with me cause its the last chappy! (Cries)**

**renayumi - That's so cool that you love it! I hope you love this chapter too. (crosses fingers)**

**twobirdslover - You know..that was such a crazy idea I didn't even think to think of it. lol In my mind they just...couldn't... but that would've been a very good idea, or it could still be an idea.. what? heheheh**

**Leelei - Yes Emily is pretty cool. Sorry updating is such a long haul for me. I have no inspiration at a keyboard so I have to write stories with paper and pencils and then type that all up and I always ending changing a bunch of stuff while I'm typing it, and that makes the whole process kind of annoying and not fun to do, which is why I always put it off. eheheh...But I at least do update! lol**

**IllegalDayNightSnappingIguana - You're not stupid, I sat there forever trying to decide if the whole Emily scene was really the right direction to go. And you are not a pain in the butt, I love it when ppl vent and ramble, it keeps me amused, what I don't like is when ppl just say one word, or I when I feel compelled to just say one word, Those are baaad times. (nods) Thanks for updating!**

**Little Vili - (GLOMP) YAY! You're still reading my story! Yes its sad and pathetic I know, but I was very worried about losing one my regulars. Especially a regular I had dedicated the chapter too. lol but you reviewed! and reviewed very nicely might I add. :Gold star: for you. Yur Welc's for the dedication! So, "Astonishing" is a very nice word to receive in a review and I am very thankful! Wow...an Olympic swimming pool, eh? That's a lot of drama... heheh So yes I think everyone can tell just by the way I am, that happiness is always expected at the end of my stories, the universe would be out of whack if I didn't write a happy ending! heheh Forgetfulness is completely accepted on my watch, I have to re-read my own stuff to help me remember what I was planning on doing for the next chapters all the time. XD**

**Diamond-Halo - Oh my gosh! YAAAAAY! (jumps up and down) I got a gold Marshmallow! That is so coool! Thank-you thank-you thank-you! I'm really gonna miss this story, and I'm gonna miss all you great reviewers. (sniff sniff) But what can I do.. its time for the story to end...I will treasure this golden marshmallow forever! Thank-you! (HUG)**

**ZeldaKing - Heheh I got a :gasp: Yay! Yeah I guessed that you meant 'you read'. lol Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you understand my problems with actions scenes. I'm not sure if this is really that much longer, but I tried. Hope you like it anyway though. :D**

**Luna - Aww..you dun like my title? I thought it was fun and random..Well I guess it doesn't really matter cause you like the story anyway! Yay! So yeah, Emily seems very perfect, why did Ulrich choose Yumi over her in the first place? XD Only kidding.**

**fallen part of the darkness - I had a friend who drank two red bulls within a half-hour. heheh it was very amusing to watch her run back and forth across the street while singing random songs about New York I think..? (scratches head) Wow..I can't remember anymore...anyway! It was pretty funny! Whoops..tangent..Thank-you soo much for reviewing dudet! (hug!)**

**This last chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed me, because you are all so sweet and none of you flamed me! Yay! Thank-you! I'm gonna miss you guys, but who knows maybe I see again during my next story once I figure out what its going to be. heheh

* * *

****Everyone: You get the dedication, a big :HUG, and some Mochi ice cream! Yum!**

**And now on with the last Chapter, hope you all love it:D

* * *

**

Around 7:15pm one dark figure walked out of the dorm room while another came walking down the path from the gate at the front of the school.

"Aren't you a _little_ early?**" **The boy said with hands shoved in pockets as he walked towards the girl.

"Aren't you a little late?" The girl stated back not wanting to give into her feelings yet.

"You're right. Where is my date?" He questioned as they passed eachother. The girl narrowed her eyes and kept walking, then stopped and dropped her head.

"Are you really going through with this?" She spoke softly and the boy stopped and looked back

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't?"

"Ulrich please...why are you making this so difficult for me?"

He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around so he could look at her.

"Difficult for you! Oh yeah...cause you know been a breeze for me!"

Yumi turned her head and looked away from him as he yelled at her then stood there silently for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry...I'm just trying to make things right again."

Ulrich stood in front of her silently waiting for her to keep going as he observed her face for the slightest thing to make him not believe her.

"I'm not really going out with Odd."

"What? What are you talking about? Of course you are. You wouldn't pull a stunt like that."

"Ulrich...I don't like Odd like that and you know it.."

"No Yumi, I don't. I thought I did but I really know nothing about you. You've changed so much in just these past two days..."

"I know! and I'm sorry, but I swear its me again! I like you Ulrich...a lot."

"How can I believe you? How can I believe anything you say?"

"Because I really do Ulrich, just feel it." She walked closer to him and gave him a hug.  
"Oh, I get it now." Ulrich said as the hug ended and Yumi smiled. "Odd broke up with you and now you're trying to make things better between us because you're desperate." Yumi's face dropped. "What!" She then narrowed her eyes again and started yelling back at him. "That doesn't make any sense Ulrich! And-and I'm so desperate! You're the one who kissed Sissy!"

"Oh! That was completely different!"

"Oh yeah? How!" Yumi questioned as she put one hand of her hip and leaned in to make her face closer to his.

Ulrich glared back and leaned in also as he tried to think of a reason and started with "Well!" then his phone rang. "Hold on!" He yelled as her pulled the phone out of his pocket, turned away, and answered with a very angry sounding. "Hello!"

Yumi sighed and glared at the back of Ulrich's head, just waiting for him to turn back around.

"What? _Now_ is really not a good time!"

"Since when is it a good time for a XANA attack!" Jeremie's voice could be heard through the cellphone.

"Okay, okay! We'll be there!" He said then turned off his phone and walked back to Yumi roughly grabbing her hand and lacing his fingers with hers then walked forwards again as he said. "C'mon...we've gotta go save the world...again."

Yumi looked surprised when she felt his hand touch hers and she softened her glare at the back of his head, not moving as he walked away from her until they both felt tension on the fingers because Yumi was not following after Ulrich he turned back to look at her with a questioned look but it went unnoticed because Yumi had moved her gaze to their hands, so Ulrich did also and he jumped and blushed when he finally noticed what he had done, which made Yumi look up at him and she smiled.

"Looks like we're both liars." To which Ulrich smiled sheepishly back a little redness still stuck on his cheeks.

"Yeah.. I guess so." He looked down at his feet then back up at her. "I like you Yumi, I always have."

Yumi's face lit up and she hugged him. "Same here." Then she giggled as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him off.

"C'mon! Lets go save the world, _together_."

Ulrich smiled and followed without question as they ran off into the darknesstogether.

**The End.**

* * *

**So how was it? Didya like it? Please please tell me! I swear I had this ending made up after I finished the first chapter, so its kinda special to me, and I really wanna see if ppl like it and all. So I'm gonna whip out my cute little kitten (holds up kitten with sad eyes) and beg you to please don't forget to review! Please please! Okay, done begging now. **

**I almost gave up on this story many a times but it was all you great reviewers who helped me keep at it, because I didn't want to let you guys down. So thank-you sooo much for your support and reviews! And I hope to see you at my next Code:Lyoko fict when I finally figure out what its gonna be. heheh**

**(HUG)**

**-Poprocks**


End file.
